


Let's Dance

by Interstellararia



Series: The Angel and Devil of Omega [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, i'm just in a gay mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Zuriel Shepard just needs a bit of a break. He didn't expect to run into Garrus at the bar.





	Let's Dance

Zuriel sighs as he sits at the bar. The strong drink in his hand was barely touched as he was too lost in his thoughts to actually drink it. Stress of the impending war against the reapers weighs on his shoulders, though it’s worse for Alistair Shepard. The Commander is often up too late stressing over battle plans.

“Is this seat taken?” A deep, rumbling voice catches Zuriel off guard. He turns to find Garrus leaning against the bar.

“Nope. What’s a handsome stranger doing in a place like this?”

“I was about to ask the same.” The turian chuckles and sits down. “The name’s Garrus Vakarian, Codename Archangel. All around Turian bad boy looking for a little fun tonight, what do you say?”

Zuriel raises an eyebrow and gives him a smirk. Taking a sip of his drink, he leans on the bar. “Depends on your definition of fun, Vakarian. You wouldn’t mind a date with the Devil?”

To answer the question, Garrus grabs his hand and tries to tug him onto the dance floor.

“Wait, no.” Zuriel could actually dance compared to his commanding officer with the same last name, but he was actually a bit self conscious about it. Plus there was still a fancy drink in his hand.

“Come on, Z.” Garrus gives him another eager tug. Zuriel smiles softly at the puppy eyed look that he’s given and places his drink on the bar. He follows Garrus, who immediately pulls him into the beginning stance of a tango. Looks like Garrus was leading. Thankfully, Zuriel knows the dance like the back of his hand. The music starts out soft but picks up tempo as the two dance around the room. Patrons of the club have cleared the floor for the two of them.

They dance pressed together for a moment before they part, Garrus twirling Zuriel outwards. With an expert turn, he slides in next to Garrus, teasing him with a brush of a hand against the turian’s cheek.

The energetic dance finishes with Zuriel’s legs tangled between Garrus’ as both breathe heavily. Zuriel grins and wraps his arms around his dance partner. Giving the turian a kiss, he eagerly holds him. “That was fun!”

“I’m assuming we need to do this more often?” Garrus’ mandibles flare out.

“Yeah. Well, we’ve got all night. Shall we continue?”

“Yes, Shepard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in a gay mood so I'm trying to write stuff with Zuriel! I do have more WIP things for him that I'll post when they get done.


End file.
